Love that Was Not Meant to be-IZZY
by DecemberSecret
Summary: This is a Kouyako/Koulei/Izzlei or what ever Yolei/Miyako + Izzy/Koushirou fan fic. This story is about how Izzy tries to stop himself from falling in love with his best friend, while some of the others pushes them to become a couple. COMPLETE!
1. NO, SHE'S NOT CUTE

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
This is a story that takes place when Yolei goes to her first year of High School. All the digidestined are either in High school or Middle School. Ken has moved to America, Mimi has moved back from America ^_^. It is now in their second week of school.  
  
Joe/Jyou = 17 (12th Grade)  
  
Tai/Taichi, Matt/Yamato, Sora = 16 (11th grade)  
  
Izzy/Koushirou, Mimi = 15 (10th grade)  
  
Yolei/Miyako = 14 (9th grade)  
  
=================  
  
TK, Kari, Davis = 13 (8th grade)  
  
Cody = 11 (6th grade)  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
'Stupid Stupid' I thought, 'why in the world did I agree to take Advanced Computers with Yolei and Izzy? Now I feel like an idiot more than ever because now we are to design a game in groups. I should have NOT let Yolei convinced me, I guess I'm not the only whiner around. God, now I'm going to have to listen to Yolei and Izzy in their weird language.' I closed my eyes. It was now after school, I was in the Computer Lab with Izzy and Yolei, working on our project. I had always pass my courses with Cs, but now designing a PROGRAM? A GAME? Oh brother, I might as well as drop.  
  
"Mimi?" Yolei asked, I looked at her, "Are you ok?".  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, if you must know, but I'm thinking of dropping Advanced Computers to just plain old Computers. It's too hard." I told her, glaring at her. "You better come with me to the office to change, RIGHT NOW." I saw Izzy giving Yolei a "look" and she nodded, and then pouted.  
  
"But Mimi, it'll be so much fun to be in a class together!" Yolei whined. I laughed, she must have learned that from me! We all laughed. "Come on Yolei." I got up, and pulled her to the office, "We'll be back Izzy!".  
  
Izzy's POV:.  
  
"We'll be right back Izzy!" Mimi told me and pulled Yolei out.  
  
I shook my head as the the girls laughed as they walked out the door. Oh well, atleast now that's Mimi is gone, I can work in peace with Yolei without any whining. Wait, I take that back, Yolei whines too, but then, she's cute. Agh! I shook my head, I, Izzy Izumi, CANNOT think like this.  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
"Mimi! Come on, Izzy and I will both help you pass the course." Yolei pressed, "beside, what are you going to do in Computers all by yourself?  
  
"Yolei, I do have other friends you know. Besides, we have dance together!" I told her, reaching the office. Good, Ms. Usagi was still there.  
  
Yolei's POV:  
  
I can't believe it, Mimi was going to switch class. Hmph, fine, be that way, she'll be lonely in the new class all right. I watched her as she talked to Ms. Usagi. I shook my head, nah, she won't have a problem making friends. She's rich, she's pretty, all the guys are probably in love with her, well most guys, but then, they're all disappointed, because she chose, what they thought, the unpopular geek, Joe. Take some of my friends for instance, Tai. His eyes are only on Sora. Then there's Matt, who's going out with Jun, he finally realize how much he loves her. And then there's TK and Davis, ugh, I'm sure you all know what I mean by that. Cody? He's my best friend and almost my little brother, and I know he's secretly madly in love with Arika, this girl in his class. Izzy? He's an exception, he only has his eyes for his pineapple lab top.  
  
SMACK. "OUCH!" I whirled around, "Mimi! What?" Mimi was staring at me like I was crazy.  
  
Yolei, what were you thinking? It was almost as if you were in a trance!" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing, just this and that."  
  
Izzy's POV:  
  
"WE'RE BACK! And I get to go home!" Mimi said happily. I looked up, and smiled, " bye then." "Bye" Yolei said after me. Within seconds, Mimi had left.  
  
"Ok, let's get to work." I told Yolei. And for the next two hours we worked hard, furiously typing away. Prodigous, I'm done. I looked over at Yolei, she was still typing away, her eyes were almost glaring at the computer screen, I smiled. Yolei did look cu- NO, I cannot think like this. Ugh, help! I couldn't help it, I kept staring at her.  
  
"I'm done!" Yolei said, turning to look at me, I blushed lightly. ME IZZY BLUSHING?????  
  
Yolei's POV:  
  
"I'm done!" I said, turning to look at Izzy. He blushed slightly. I giggled, "Izzy, this is the first time I've seen you blushed in months, what's up?  
  
"Nothing. Come on, let's go home, it's getting late" Glancing at his watch. It was 6:47pm.  
  
"Late? Izzy, what time do you sleep? 8?" I giggled, I couldn't help it, we are in high school.  
  
"Puh-lease. Come on!" He shut down all the computers as I packed. I heard a slight snore, I turned around. Uh oh, I forgot, had brought Poromon with me. I lifted the pink fluffy digimon up. He is sooo cute.  
  
"Come on, let's go, I'll walk you home." I grabbed my stuff and followed Izzy out the door, waiting for him to lock up the computer room. He then grabbed my hand and walked at a faster pace.  
  
"I have to get home by 7, the guys are coming over to sleep over tonight." Izzy told me as he pulled me to walk faster.  
  
Izzy's POV:  
  
I took her hand and pulled her to make her keep in pace with me. "I have to get home by 7, the guys are coming over to sleep over tonight." I told Yolei. I looked at her.  
  
"Izzy, I'm a big girl, I can walk home, you go right ahead and go home. Don't want to know what Tai would say to your mom when you're not home." She laughed. She's so p-AGH, why am I having these stupid thoughts? Yolei and I are just friends, very good friends.  
  
"Izzy? Are you ok?" Yolei look at me.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I said.  
  
******** Later , at the Izumi House************ 


	2. Just @ Izumi's House

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or digimon.  
  
Please review after reading!! ^_^  
  
Sorry for the change, now I'm changing this chapter from the pov of me, the narrator!  
  
****************** Later , at the Izumi House******************  
  
*Pant* *Pant*. "Sorry guys, I was busy working on my new computer class project." Izzy said, as he gasped for air, walking, no, running toward his room. There sat Tai and Matt. Shaking their head. "I thought we knew you better Izzy." Tai said with a straight face while Matt laughed. "Ignore him Izzy, we just got here ourselves."  
  
"Oh" Izzy said, bewildered. The guys joked around a bit more, until Izzy began to get annoyed with one part of his brain thinking about Yolei. Everything reminded him about Yolei, his lab top, the colour of his mom's apron, Matt laughing, Tai glaring, EVERYTHING.  
  
"Izzy? Are you ok?" Tai said, suddenly. *silence*. "Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, come on guys, let's get to bed, we do have school tomorrow." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah Izzy, only you would think about school." Tai laughed. Matt smacked his head! "Shoot! I almost forgot. The Math homework. Great." Matt fished out some work sheet from his bag and began working on them on his sleeping bag, turning away from everyone. Tai and Izzy shrugged.  
  
"I'll go take a shower first." Izzy said, getting up.  
  
"Go a head, I'll make sure Matt stays out of trouble." Tai said, grinning. Matt only mumbled some numbers out, in normal conditions, he (Matt) would have punched Tai already.  
  
Tai strolled around the room, lifting up the framed picture of the digidestined with their digimon, each smiling and laughing. Tai sat down on the bed, he was bored now after walking around for 5 minutes in Izzy's room. Who wouldn't be? There was only his bed, Matt's and Tai's sleeping bag, a well organized table with drawers underneath, izzy's pineapple lap top, a closet, a large book shelf, then there was some pictures here and there. Tai strolled over to the book shelf. Tech 2001, All you should know about Programs, Virus, Games, Computer Chips, 'BORING' Tai thought. His eyes caught on the drawers, hmmm...  
  
Sorry, this Chapter is so short, I promise the next chapter would be longer! Suspense, ohhhhh! ^_^ Please review! That's the only way I'll find out about how bad/good I am as a writer! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes! 


	3. Izzy, Calm Down!

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
This is a story that takes place when Yolei goes to her first year of High School. All the digidestined are either in High school or Middle School. Ken has moved to America, Mimi has moved back from America ^_^. It is now in their second week of school.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU GUYS! THIS IS PRIVATE! DON'T YOU RESPECT ME!" Izzy screamed at Tai and Matt!  
  
"IZZY! What's the matter!?!" Mrs. Izumi called from downstairs, concerned.  
  
"NOTHING MOM!" Izzy yelled at his mom, he then closed the door, giving Matt and Tai evil eyes. "Explain yourselves."  
  
"Well, ahem, hehe, Izzy don't look at me like that! It was Tai!" Matt said, Izzy turned to Tai,  
  
"Thanks a lot Matt." Tai said sarcastically, "um, Izzy. Calm down, I didn't mean to....  
  
Tai opened the first drawer, nothing much, just some note books and pens. Second Drawer, nothing much again, but he then saw it. 'A big purple box, kinda like the colour of Yolei's hair or Sora's bag' Tai thought. He opened. He gasped.  
  
"What the.?" Matt said, as he looked up at Tai. "What is this?" Inside was a hug stack of photos. Tai leafed through the pictures together, then looked at each other and grinned evilly (I have no idea how to say evil in a describing way). Tai dug through the box and also found a towel...each photo had the same girl in it, and that girl is......  
  
"Izzy, look, it's not that obvious you like Yolei-" Matt tried to say.  
  
"DON'T SAY HER NAME!"  
  
"Sorry. Look, if you don't make a big deal out of this, me and Tai will not mention a thing about this and go on with our life."  
  
"We will?" Tai said, grinning.  
  
"Tai, shut up." Matt said, trying not to grin himself. Izzy collapse on to his bed and closed his eyes. But it was obvious to the other two that he was embarrassed, judging by the red face Izzy had. Izzy hardly ever blushed in his whole life.  
  
"Izzy?" Matt asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?" Izzy said, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Why do you choose her, of all girls. I mean, you can almost get any girl you want in school, they all think you're cute, good at soccer-"  
  
"HEY" Tai said.  
  
"-and you're so smart. Why?"  
  
"Well..." Izzy sat up, and said dreamily, "She's cute, pretty, funny, smart, and best of all, she's into techonology stuff, she's got everything I've dream of to be my dream girl. Prodigous." Izzy sighed, and PLOP, fell backwards, back to his bed. Matt and Tai looked at each other, and understood.  
  
"Izzy, wake up." Tai shook his friends arms.  
  
"What."  
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"As Long as you keep quiet."  
  
"Izzy, I can't."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Izzy sat straight up again.  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"You better keep your mouth shut or I'll.I'll"  
  
"You'll what" Tai said, laughing.  
  
"Ok, fine, you got me there."  
  
"Look Izzy, it sounds to me that this is not a silly little crush. It's...what's the word Matt?" Tai said, look at Matt helplessly.  
  
"In love."  
  
"Right, thanks Matt. Izzy, face it, you are in love with Yolei Inoue." Tai said, gently.  
  
"Well..." Izzy said. "Ok fine, I like, no love her, happy?" Throwing a pillow at Tai. This started a pillow fight between the three. Later on that night, before he went to sleep, Izzy carefully put back the purple box with the photos neatly stacked inside into his second drawer.  
  
"Oooooh, look at Izzy, he is SO CAREFUL with that box, wonder what happens if we set fire on it." Tai said teasingly. POOF, Tai got hit in the face directly. Matt and Izzy laughed.  
  
"Admit it Taichi, you deserved that!" Matt said.  
  
Well, that's it folks for this chapter, how was it? Please review! I promise to finish the next chapter by tomorrow! 


	4. The Call

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
This is a story that takes place when Yolei goes to her first year of High School. All the digidestined are either in High school or Middle School. Ken has moved to America, Mimi has moved back from America ^_^.  
  
A few months passed, and good to their words, Tai and Matt kept quiet, though they occasionally made fun of Izzy when they were alone. Now it's December, not only is Kari's birthday is just a week a way , but winter vacations starts today.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm so excited! This year I'm going to have a sleep over party, just for the digidestines! I hope you can come." Kari told everyone at Matt's place. Tai and Sora were sitting next to each other on the beanbag, Matt and Jun snuggled up on the love seat, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy sat on the couch while Kari, TK, and Davis sat on the floor. Yolei and Cody were out doing a special shopping trip they did every year. Izzy felt a pang of jealousy when he heard that they were going together, but then, he thought, they were good friends for years.  
  
"Yeah, she spent a great chunk of time planning this party, so you all better come." Tai said, grinning at his sister.  
  
"When is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"Next Monday." Kari replied handing out invitations, giving Yolei's and Cody's invitation to TK.  
  
"Well Kari, I can definitely come, anything for you!"  
  
"TK, help!"  
  
"Davis, please, remember, she's mine." TK said, putting an arm over Kari.  
  
"I know I know." Davis said, putting his hands up, "Chill, I have Sammy." Everyone laughed while Tai shot a look at TK. Sora put her hand on his arm, and gave him a look of her own.  
  
Soon, everyone left, except for TK, Tai, Matt, and Kari. While TK and Kari were busy talking on the porch. Matt and Tai tried to convince Izzy to take Yolei out to shop for Kari's birthday present.  
  
"Come on, geez, it's not that hard." Tai said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How long was it before YOU asked Sora out?" Izzy said.  
  
"Atleast it didn't take me as long a you need."  
  
"Oh brother. Are you guys going to bug me until I take her out to buy YOUR sister a present?" Izzy asked, pointing at Tai when he said "YOUR".  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, I don't want you to get her some guide to Technology book!" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I know Kari won't appreciate that sort of thing, besides, you'll get to spend more time with her." Matt said, sounding as if everything was ok.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll call her tonight." Izzy grumbled.  
  
"You better!" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, like my mom says, 'it's for your own good'." Tai laughed, then he got serious again. "Izzy, be yourself, don't try to fool her by being another person.. Try to be a friend more than just a guy asking her out too, also, you'll totally score with her if you guys have a good time. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Izzy got up, "it's time for me to go, bye guys!".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later on that Night^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ring ring. "Hello, Inoue resident." A familiar girl's voice answered. Nervously, Izzy said, "Hi, May I speak with Yolei. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, you must be Izzy! I'm Anata! From your biology class!"  
  
"Um, right, hi Anata. Is Yolei there?"  
  
"Oh right, just a second." Covering the mouth piece, "YOLEI, IT"S IZZY ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Anata yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Yolei yelled from her room. "Poromon, you stay put ok?"  
  
"Okay Yolei. I'm lucky to be here, all the other digimon are back in the digiworld."  
  
"Oh Poromon, don't forget, you're going back tomorrow until Christmas."  
  
"Ok Yolei."  
  
"YOLE!!!!" Anata yelled.  
  
"OK! COMING!" Yolei ran to the living room. "Hello? Izzy? Sorry, I was busy with uh, poromon. What's up?" whispering the word poromon as she watched her sister disappear into her own room.  
  
"Oh hey Yolei. I was wondering..how did your shopping trip with Cody go? Oh, you know about Kari's Birthday Party, right?" Izzy said, nervously.  
  
"The trip was a blast. Yeah, I know about Kari's Party. What's wrong with your voice?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, haha, just uh, not feeling too well. Hey, I was wondering if you would help look for a present for Kari? I mean, I have no idea what to get her."  
  
"Yeah, sure! Ok, when do you want to go to the mall?"  
  
"THE MALL?"  
  
"What, you expect me to look for Kari's present at the grocery store?"  
  
"Very funny. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Um............."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to farewell Poromon, he's going back to the digital world. He's not going to come back until Christmas Eve."  
  
"That's okay, I'll come with you, and then we can hit the mall."  
  
"Okay! But I'm warning you, I do SERIOUS shopping, not as much as Mimi or Kari, but I do shop for a pretty long time. So you better catch a good night sleep!" Yolei said.  
  
"Sure Yolei! Night!"  
  
"Good night!". YES! Izzy jumped up and punch into the air, he scored! He was all warmed up and feeling fuzzy inside, he was surprised. The single man Izzy was actually now touched by a girl....  
  
While in the living room, Yolei blushed at the thought about going to the mall with Izzy by herself, it would almost be like a date! She squealed inside, though not making a sound, she ran back to her room.  
  
"What's wrong Yolei?" Poromon.  
  
"I have to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow! Izzy's coming to help us fare well you, then we're going to the mall for Kari's Birthday present. I better look good tomorrow, not too good, or else it'll be too obvious." Yolei said, more like mumbling to herself, as she went through her closet.  
  
"Yolei?".  
  
"Uh, wait.yeah?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh brother, there's some cookies in my bag, go in there and get them yourself."  
  
"YUM!"  
  
Well, this is the end of another chapter, how was it???? Please review! Oh, and I have no idea what Yolei's siblings names are, so I made them up! Same with Kari's Birthday. 


	5. At the Mall

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
This is a story that takes place when Yolei goes to her first year of High School. All the digidestined are either in High school or Middle School. Ken has moved to America, Mimi has moved back from America ^_^. Now it's the next day.....  
  
"What about this?" Izzy asked, holding up a pair of polkadots yellow and pink socks.  
  
"IZZY! That is disgusting, put that down!" Yolei shrieked, causing other people to look at them. "I mean," Yolei blushing, said, "Kari would not like that."  
  
"Yeah, ok, come on, let's get out of here, everyone is staring at us." Izzy said, and grabbed Yolei's arm and pulled her out of the store. They were now shopping for Kari's birthday present, a few hours ago, they left Hawkmon (poromon) in the digital world with armadillomon with a large bag of food. Then they had rode the 1 hour bus ride to Jyoumita-Mall. Izzy turned to face Yolei, "Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Um.what about Stuff & More. I know this Sweat-shirt and these really cool jewelry that Kari would totally love." Yolei told him. "And Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you let go of my hand now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." Both of them blushing as they headed toward Stuff & More.  
  
"There!" Yolei said, pointing to a pink sweat shirt with a Large K In the front.  
  
"Prodigous. Do you want to get her that or do you want me to get her that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You get it, I want to get her jewelry." Yolei said enthusiastically.  
  
So they took a M size sweater, knowing kari would love it and fit into it.  
  
"Thank you, 4200 yen." A sales clerk told Izzy.  
  
"Here." Izzy said as he handed her some money. He got his change and Yolei dragged him to the accessory section.  
  
"What should I get her? There's so many possibities! Bracelets..earrings.necklace.photoframe" and something caught Yolei's eyes.  
  
"Bingo" Yolei said softly. Izzy looked at her and then looked at the direction she was looking at, and nodded. "Perfect for Kari." And so, Yolei bought the huge photo amblum with a pink, yellow, green cover.  
  
"Where do you want to go now Yolei?" Izzy asked. Yolei's eyes sparkled, 'uh oh' Izzy thought.  
  
"To Funky Cloths! I saw this really cute top! Let's go!" Yolei said, and she began to pull Izzy toward the shop.  
  
"Yolei, I meant..."  
  
"Don't worry Izzy, it won't take long, just one shirt, that's all I'm buying."  
  
'Right, one shirt' Izzy thought, a little annoyed as he watched Yolei picked up a few shirts and headed toward the changing room, pulling him along.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be really quick." Yolei told Izzy. Sighing, Izzy sat on a bench, blushing slightly as women and girls passed by him, giving him weird looks. 'As if guys don't come into this store.' Izzy thought. 'I can't wait to kill Tai-' Izzy's thought were interrupted when the door opened, Yolei stepped out and Izzy took a deep breath. She was beautiful, she was wearing the same pair of navy jeans as she did the whole day, a blue bandana on her head, her cute little glasses, and a yellow tank top with a low cut in the front.  
  
"Yolei.." Izzy said, lost for words. Yolei looked at herself in the mirror, "You're right Izzy, this shirt isn't me. It's to showy." With that, she went back into the changing room, this time, she came back out with a white and pink stripped spaghetti strap top. "What do you say Izzy?" Yolei asked, as she examined herself in front of the mirror, again, Izzy found himself lost for words.  
  
Yolei shooked her head and went back into the changing room, coming out again, this time she wore a tight fitting dark green t-shirt with a back heart in the middle, along with a boy-style white and dark green checkered jacket, only the sleeves was up to her elbow. "Perfect!" Yolei said to herself. She whirled around and asked Izzy, "What do you think?"  
  
This time, Izzy was ready to talk. "Prodigous! You look great." He said, smiling at the purple head who was blushing madly. "Really?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Really. Come on, go change and then we can go for ice-cream. My treat."  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei said as she went back into the stall, changing back to her normal cloths. 'Not that she doesn't look pretty in that white shirt she's wearing right now...' So Yolei flounced and went to pay her new tops, and then she pulled Izzy to her favourite ice cream shop, "Mickey's".  
  
"Yum, I always come here for ice-cream!" Yolei told Izzy.  
  
"Really?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Yolei said, and then she turned toward to waitress who was waiting for them.  
  
"A vanilla sundae with oreo sprinkles on top, right?" The waitress said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah Maud! Thank you!" Yolei said, smiling back at the waitress.  
  
"hmmm, I'll have a malt." Izzy told the waitress.  
  
"Be back in five." The waitress said, giving them one last smile, and went off.  
  
"Whoa, I guess you do come here often." Izzy said, giving Yolei a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Yolei said as her stomach fluttered.  
  
*********************LATER*************************************  
  
"Oh, why are buses never on schedule." Yolei mumbled as she waited in line for the bus with Izzy, and old woman, and a family of a mother, father, baby, and a young boy.  
  
"Yolei, please, atleast all you have is two small bags of light clothes. Look at that old woman there." Izzy whispered to Yolei. Yolei turned to look, the old woman was holding bags of grocery. Yolei turned to Izzy and nodded, grinning.  
  
"Here, would you like me to hold some bags for you until we get the bus comes and you sit down? Yolei asked as she walked over. The old woman looked up in surprise, "Thank you dear." Giving the stuff to Yolei. Izzy smiled at the old woman and gently took the rest of the grocery from her. "Thank you young man.". After a few minutes, the bus finally came and the passengers got onto the bus. The old woman sat down and patted down to the seat next to her, Yolei and Izzy smiled and stashed the bags to the seat. "Thank you." The old woman said, nodding, taking out two 1000 yen bills and extended them toward out to the two young people.  
  
"What?!?!" Yolei said. Then she and Izzy exhanged glances.  
  
"It's ok. We don't want it, we didn't do it for the money." Izzy said, smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you again." The old woman said, tears glistened in her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"SIT DOWN, YOU TWO BACK THERE!" The driver from the front yelled at them.  
  
"um...ok, you're welcome! And thank you for you kind offer too." Yolei said to the old woman, as she was being pulled to a seat by Izzy.  
  
"That was weird." Izzy remarked and Yolei nodded. Realizing he was inches away from Yolei, he blushed slightly at the thought.  
  
'Uh, those were pretty nice clothes you bought Yolei, ugh, no, hey, I'm sure Kari would love the stuff we got her.no.what can I say to her?" Izzy wondered, glancing at Yolei, realizing she was asleep. 'No point in my stopping myself, she is cute, even cuter when she's asleep.' BUMP, Yolei's head went smacking against the winder. 'Ouch, that must have hurt.' Izzy thought, gently, he lifted her head and put it against his shoulder, 'there' he thought, blushing furiously.  
  
'What the??' Yolei thought as she opened her eyes, she was leaning on something soft. Izzy turned around, looking at Yolei. "Hey sleepy head, the bus is going to stop at our stop in a few minutes." He said quietly at Yolei. Yolei then realized what she was leaning against, she immediately sat up. "Sorry." She said, blushing furiously.  
  
"It's ok." Izzy said, smiling warmly at Yolei.  
  
"Oasan Street!" The bus driver yelled.  
  
"Let's go." Izzy said, getting his stuff and then walked, with Yolei at his heels.  
  
Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's it folks! I promise 2 or more chapters coming up tomorrow! Come back soon! Please review, that's the only way I know if I should continue! Thanx! 


	6. A short Confession

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
This is a story that takes place when Yolei goes to her first year of High School. All the digidestined are either in High school or Middle School. Ken has moved to America, Mimi has moved back from America ^_^. Kari's Party.....  
  
"Wow!" Thank you Izzy!" Kari said as she opened her last present in front of everyone.  
  
"Glad you like it, Kari." Izzy told Kari. 'Though he was smiling, he was tired, it was almost midnight.  
  
"Okay guys, time for bed!" Joe said. Everyone groaned. So they set up their sleeping bags (except for Tai and Kari) and within minutes, everyone but Izzy and Yolei were asleep. Yolei giggled to herself, she always knew Davis snored, but not this loud. 'Hmm..it's so boring here..I think I'll go outside to the porch.' Yolei thought to herself, and with that, she got up quietly and went out the door.  
  
Izzy watched Yolei walked out the door, 'Where could she be going?' Izzy asked himself. 'I'll follow her.' So he got up, careful not step on anyone, and went out the door. Izzy looked around where Yolei was, 'there she is.' He couldn't help staring at her..then he got to his senses and went to the porch. 'I..I think this is my time to confess.' Izzy told himself. Surprised to hear someone talking, Yolei whirled around and gasped.  
  
"You scared me Izzy!" Yolei said, relaxing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
********************************SILENCE************************************* ***********  
  
'I should tell her. No, not now. YES, now!' Izzy fought himself over and over again mentally. Yolei just kept looking out at the moon, both blushing slightly, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Hey Yolei?" Izzy said gently.  
  
"Yeah-" Yolei started, but was cut when something warm was on her lips. Yolei eyes widened, (chia, Izzy's eyes are closed), but slowly she returned the kiss. Slowly, Yolei pushed herself away from Izzy, Izzy opened his eyes, and looked at Yolei questionably.  
  
"Izzy, I don't know, if this is another mistake you are making, then please, go back inside." Yolei said, turning away from Izzy. Izzy smiled, "No, I'm not making a mistake..I..I love you Yolei." Izzy said, and from that, he stopped blushing. But Yolei started to blush even harder, now her face is totally red, "Me too." She confessed.  
  
"You look so cute when you blush, you know."  
  
"Stop that Izumi or else I'll never stop blushing." Yolei said, still blushing, though she's now smiling at Izzy.  
  
"Oh really?" Izzy said, and gave her another kiss.  
  
THE END...Well, this was a short short short chapter, but what did you think? I think I'm going to end it here, please review and tell me if I should write a sequel! ^-^ THANKSS! 


End file.
